vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finé (Senki Zesshou Symphgear)
|-|Finé= |-|With Nehushtan Armor= |-|Red Dragon of Revelations= Summary Finé '''is was the primary antagonist of Senki Zesshou Symphogear's first season. She took possession of the scientist Ryōko Sakurai after the activation of the '''Ame no Habakiri by Tsubasa. She work secretly to bring the end of the Curse of Balal by using her most recent invention, the Kadingir. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly 5-C, much Higher with Red Dragon of Revelations Name: Finé, Ryōko Sakurai (Her host), "The Scarlet Woman, Babalon" (By Genjuro) Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: Likely millions of years Clasification: Scientist, Former priestess and mistress of Chris Yukine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Likely Mid, was unaffected when part of her head was severely cut off), Possession and Soul Manipulation (Can consume the soul of her host), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Expert whip user, Can summon Noises, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Telekinesis, Large Size (Likely Type 2 as RDR) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Fought casually with Tsubasa and a Berserk Hibiki), higher with Red Dragon of Revelations (Can fight the girls in their X-Drive form, the latter needed a special move to defeat her) Speed: Relativistic (Can fight on par with Tsubasa and Hibiki) Lifting Strength: Likely Class P (Pulled a small chunk of the moon) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon Class, Higher with Red Dragon of Revelations Durability: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Can take hits from a berserk Hibiki), Higher with Red Dragon of Revelations (The girls needed a special move to defeat her). Stamina: High, can take actions even when her body is on the verge of death. Range: Planetary (Her whips are capable of reaching the moon in about 13 seconds) Standard Equipment: *'Nehushtan Armor:' A complete relic who was stolen two years prior to the series. Finé reclaimed it after Chris shed the armor. Its primary ability is to regenerate indefinitely from almost complete destruction. The relic can fuse with the user through open wounds in the body, which Finé did, making her body able to regenerate from severe body damage. *'Solomon's Cane:' The complete relic that was sent from America for the purpose of research. Its primary ability is to open a portal to the Treasury of Babylonia, where the Noise reside. Thus the cane's wielder can summon Noise at will and control them through the cane's additional features. *'Durandal:' One of the very few complete relics in existence, designated as the fifth relic. Durandal has a reputation for being an "indestructible and everlasting" weapon. After it has been activated, it can be used as a sword that produces overwhelming amounts of energy at an inexhaustible rate. Intelligence: Genius, she has knowledge of human history worth millions of years, is very calculating and manipulative. She skillfully impersonated Ryōko Sakurai to almost complete success until the end of Season 1. As a skillful scientist, Finé developed the Symphogear System to use as a tool to secure funding to create Kadingir, created LiNKER and used Kanade Amō as a test subject for it, and made Chris awaken Solomon's Cane and then used her as a test subject for the stolen Nehushtan Armor. She also performed various other related experiments, all while building her magnum opus, the Kadingir, right in plain sight under everyone's noses. Weaknesses: She can only possess her descendants that come in contact with the Aufwachen Wave and she can only possess one at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aufwachen wave:' Finé’s descendants exist throughout the world, and a new Finé will be born if any should come into contact with the Aufwachen Wave pattern that is emitted from an awakened relic. She can continue to exist as long as those opportunities continue to occur. It is not clear how much is left up to "chance" in the likelihood of this event actually occurring, but Finé did continue to exist within an eternal moment regardless. Thus far, Finé's existence has become a trigger for the world’s paradigm shifts. *'Asgard:' Finé and her descendants have the ability to generate a pink hexagonal barrier called "asgard", which can be amplified when powered by the Nehushtan Armor and other relics. *'Red Dragon of Revelations:' A strange fusion of relics and living beings created by Finé. Using Solomon’s Cane, Finé controlled Noise and drew them in around her and while using the Nehushtan Armor's regenerative abilities, she create an enormous destructive monster. Furthermore, with Durandal stored in a sacred area within its body, the Red Dragon of Revelations was strongh enough to fight the main cast in their X-Drive forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fusions Category:Dragons Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Psychopaths Category:Adults Category:Sadists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Large Sized Characters